


【良堂良】酒是穿肠的毒药

by shendu721



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shendu721/pseuds/shendu721
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship, 德云社 - Relationship, 林陶 - Relationship, 熙华, 良堂, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	【良堂良】酒是穿肠的毒药

酒是穿肠的毒药；色是刮骨的钢刀；财是下山的猛虎；气是惹祸的根苗  
孟周孟（无差），熙华，金东，林陶🍑（四篇）

本章节：酒是穿肠的毒药

1⃣️ooc（设定：孟周两人都是双性恋）2⃣️🈲️上升🔝3⃣️419预警⚠️4⃣️滑板车🛴

【11.25号 凌晨01:14】  
推开宾馆的门，眼前人就扔了手里的包，急不可耐的吻上了周九良的嘴唇。两人气息交缠，惹火的气息喷在对方的脸上，相拥在一起的手也没老实，搭在腰间的手不自觉的隔着身上薄薄的T恤摩擦，顺着衣摆下的衣口摸上了手感结实的腰。

说实在的，孟鹤堂的腰手感确实好，这温热的手感和上咏的气血，将周九良脑袋里乱七八糟的想法聚到一堆。刚才迪厅舞池里，昏暗的灯光下，孟鹤堂因为身体的扭动裸露出来的一截腰部，不由得热血贲张。而这一截让自己心动、肾动的腰就握在自己手上，感觉到对方身体的火热和对性/爱的向往，被抵在墙上的周九良两条腿间被卡进了孟鹤堂的膝盖，膝盖沿着墙壁缓缓上滑到位，向下作用的身体重量和膝盖间的小小周被紧紧的压制住，身体下方喷薄欲出的愿望被狠狠挤压在中间，周九良并拢双腿，夹住那作乱的腿，将自己和膝盖的深顶推得更近，无名的火焰愈烧愈盛，将两个人拖向去往欲望的深渊。

人最快乐的是什么？就是想什么就能得到什么。

【时间倒回到11.24号 晚上10:32】  
喝的有点飘的孟鹤堂摇摇晃晃从沙发上站起身来，准备去一趟厕所。今天是尚九熙何九华在一起一年，为了庆祝纪念日还有感谢孟鹤堂介绍两人认识，三人就一起吃了点饭就来喝了酒，蹦蹦迪放松放松。孟鹤堂看着两人在一边的沙发上腻腻歪歪，自己这么几年了虽说周围喜欢自己的莺莺燕燕的小姑娘和小伙子不少，但没有一个是真正能走进自己心的，看着尚九熙何九华两人也算是有情人终成眷属了，也算是欣慰。两人给他敬的酒没有不喝的，甚至是有意灌醉自己，麻痹感情带来的惆怅一口干。他们小两口叽叽喳喳的说着体己话，自己又没事可干，蒙头又喝了不少，现在要去厕所发泄发泄饱胀的肚皮，只是脚步有点虚浮。

迪厅灯光昏暗，走路摇摆巾巾调调的裤子刮了桌上放的酒杯两下，看了让人担心。一路扶着墙醉醺醺慢慢走，过了隔绝音响的门，到了洗手间门口光线亮起来，柔和的灯光打在人脸上，一排排男男女女站在洗手台周围有说有笑聊着天、抽着烟，孟鹤堂努力控制着身体避开人群，喝酒导致的头晕和意识不清醒减弱了大脑对身体的控制，脚下一个不稳栽进了一个站在一旁独自抽烟的男人的怀抱。孟鹤堂抬起头眼神迷离的看着男人，长得还不错，干干净净的脸还是个学生模样，不太清醒的大脑再对着这张润脸做不出别的判断，隐约觉得这个人挺适合睡一觉的，是自己喜欢的类型。孟鹤堂晃了晃头努力聚焦自己的眼神，“不好意思，谢谢您扶我”，随即松开抱着男人的手，试图伸长胳膊摸索旁边的墙壁，可是眼神都是花的根本不清楚，又脚下发软跌回了周九良的怀抱。

周九良倒是对这个一次一次对自己投怀送抱的人产生了兴趣，说实话周九良不算什么钢铁直男，打很早之前，青春期的时候周九良就知道自己是个双性恋。这男人投怀送抱又是在自己身上磨蹭的，在夜店里常玩的人都懂，“捡尸体”或者说是半推半就的419都是很正常没什么大不了的事情。

扶着孟鹤堂站在了小便池边上，拿起人的右手搭在了墙上扶着站稳，孟鹤堂提着光滑的苹果肌冲着周九良露出一抹透着呆滞的笑容和两颗小牙，左手毫无防备心理的解着自己皮带和裤链，周九良看得直好笑，这人真的喝多了有点傻。

孟鹤堂平时习惯用右手，左手对付了半天裤链也没将其解开，扶墙的右手也来帮忙，脑袋的眩晕感还在，瞬间让人往后躺倒，站在旁边的周九良手急眼快的扶住了人。

暧昧而温热的气息打在孟鹤堂的耳畔，周九良在身后环着孟鹤堂，站不稳的孟鹤堂整个人背贴紧周九良的胸膛，下身的屁股和人的前端鼓鼓囊囊撞在一起。周九良伸出手拉开孟鹤堂的裤链，从裤裆里掏出了那个解放膀胱的物件，大脑还未上线的孟鹤堂傻傻的看着拿着自己的手，突然羞从中来，从人手里接过自己的，转过身瞪了周九良一眼。

【11.24号 晚上10:40】  
从洗手间出来的孟鹤堂直接被周九良扶到自己这边的卡座，今天是老板谢金摆的场子，今天是最近老板的新晋男友生日，周九良是谢金的助理，今天被叫来开车接送人的。坐在一边的李鹤东木着脸，俊俏的脸上没有任何表情，透着生人勿近的严肃，一点没有作为今天主角的开心。

谢金在一旁翘着二郎腿，左边胳膊将人搂在怀里，右手上端着调制好的酒有一口没一口的喝着，眼睛在舞池里那些女孩们男孩们年轻的身体上晃荡，百无聊赖。“李鹤东你别给我摆脸，今天你生日我不想发火。”谢金回过头在李鹤东的耳边说大声说着话，震耳欲聋的音乐夹杂着一些酒精气息划过李鹤东的耳畔。

没注意到这边火药味，周九良带着孟鹤堂喝了点柠檬水，缓过劲来的人拉着周九良进了舞池，既然玩就要痛痛快快玩。惹火美好的身体在随着音乐扭动着，水蛇一般的腰，看着让人一把掐住就很带感，性感的腰窝若隐若现带来阵阵的视觉冲击，周九良感觉今晚夜店里的弥漫着酒精的空气有点上头。

【11.25号 凌晨00:40】  
谢金看着跳完舞回来，搂搂抱抱的周九良和孟鹤堂两人，嘴角扯出了一丝笑容，笑容里参杂着羡慕和无奈，“你带人走吧。”谢金开口赶着人，自己这里人还没哄好，你那里就是爱情来到，还在面前晃晃荡荡的看着是真的烦人。

周九良一脸笑嘻嘻的，谢金一向待他好，不是那种上下级的好，而是谢金这个人本身里里外外都浸润的温柔，“行，那哥我先走了。东哥…生日快乐( ´▽｀)”周九良冲着李鹤东说，“开心点～”李鹤东没比周九良大几岁，也和孩子一起抽过几次烟，还算合了眼缘，示意地点了点头，嘴角的弧度向上了点。

【11.25号 凌晨01:00】  
两个人坐在车上，周九良的手搭在方向盘上，有点失神。孟鹤堂已经酒劲基本过了大半，坐在副驾座上眼神呆呆的，撑着胳膊望着窗外。周九良瞅了眼孟鹤堂，微微开了点车窗，点了支烟。

“做吗？”周九良吸了口烟，眼睛看着窗外，他心里拿不定主意孟鹤堂怎么想的，虽然两人跳舞的时候，身体不小心的、有意或无意的磨蹭过彼此的身体，明显身体都有了反应，但成年人的世界，这不代表什么。

长久的沉默以致于空气微冷，就在周九良以为问题没有答案，打算再次开口问人家在哪儿给人送回去的时候，孟鹤堂伸手握住周九良的手。周九良的手和自己的手不一样，是热乎乎的，很暖的，就好像能轻易的温暖人心，让人不愿意拒绝，况且周九良还不错，是自己喜欢的款式吧，那就试试吧。

车子缓缓发动，开向就近订的酒店。

孟鹤堂，今天晚上会很漫长，你不用求饶，因为我不会放过你。


End file.
